Assignments one and two
by SpellMustang
Summary: Spell and Charm finally get a good mission or so they think...will they be able to handle the young assignments one and two? rate t for spanking in later chap.
1. The B bomb

Chapter 1 : the B bomb.

"Spell, Charm report to Major Mustang's office immediately. Thank you." "Ah! Aww man!" I sank back in my chair as the other officers laughed. "What'd you do this time princess?" I heard as I rose from my chair. "Not anything less than most." "Everyone plug your ears! Don't want to hear her scream and cry now do we?" Another shouted, in return receiving a sea of laughter from soldiers and others who were in the cafeteria with me. "I suggest you plug second lt. Breda. Your not suppose to speak to a higher ranked personal like that." I smirked seeing the smile fall of his face. "Just try to stay on your dad's good side, alright kid?" "Oh trust me. I wouldn't purposely try to tick him off. Cause well, if I did you'd be out of a job, uncle Havoc." At this point it seemed like as if all the soldiers who where laughing at me where now shocked as I walked out of the building as if nothing had happened.

"Going to Dad's office…again. This sucks! It's like the tenth time this week…and it's only Wednesday!" I sighed, angered putting my hands in my pockets and trudged onward. "Gah! Darn it! I'm in sooo much trouble!" "Spell!" I raised my head up and glared. Who was calling me out at a time like this? "WHA- Oh! Hi sister…" I stuttered realizing that it was Charm. "Yeah. Hi." She responded folding her arms across her chest. "I know what your thinking. And no. I didn't do anything to us in trouble." I declared in my brattiest mood. "Oh c'mon spell I'm not that stupid. Now what'd ya do?" Charm asked me as I stormed past her and headed towards the building of which Mustang's office was. "OH PLUG IT!" I half yelled, flinging the door to eastern headquarters open. Surprising several of the officers who where hanging around the coffee machine, instead of doing their work. "Oh! Look Roy! Our little girls have come home!" "Yes! Now Father must punish Spell for running off!" Furey and Falman joked and laughed at my expense. "Worst daddy Roy imitation. I have ever. Heard." I spoke coldly pushing past them and several others. "I'm sorry Furey. Sorry Falman, I apologize for my sister's rude behavior." Charm said saluting before shooting mw a glare. I knew that glare…it meant apologize now or I'm telling Daddy Roy. "Sorry." I sighed, then turned my head towards my sister giving her a dirty look. "Hurry up girls, Roy's waiting." Hawkeye spoke walking out of his office. "Yes ma'am" We saluted then rushed to the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in." Roy spoke as we entered. "Take a seat." He said setting down the pen down he was writing with and folded his hands. Charm and I exchanged looks, gulped and hoped for the small chance we wouldn't be in trouble. We knew there was probably a greater chance that Bacon would become a vegetarian. Which we all know would never happen! "So..sir, if you don't mind me asking…what did Spell do to get us in trouble?" Roy laughed shocking both my sister and myself. "Charm don't pin everything on your little sister. She hasn't done anything wrong…yet." Charm laughed as I glared at my father. "Spell don't glare. Now. The reason I called you two in here was to inform you that I have an very important assignment for you." Mustang spoke pacing back and fourth. "An assignment?" A thousand thoughts popped into my head. While, I continue to ponder just what on earth our assignment could be, he went into explanation. "Blah blah blah blah important! Blah blah blag you two. Blah blah blah babysitting."

"WHAT?" I jerked in my seat just a little too much and fell onto the floor with a rather loud thump. "Weren't you listening Spell?" Roy asked shooting me a glare. "Uh…yes?" I blushed and gave my cutest smile. (this always worked on him) Roy gave a stiffened laugh and went back to pacing back and fourth in front of my sister and me. "Well, you both understand that the military has been looking for Van Hohenheim for quiet some time now. Correct?" We both bobbed our heads up and down. "And it just so happens he has two sons. But, his wife has pasted away. And the two children show great potential as future state alchemists." I looked over to Charm who looked less than thrilled. So I decided to say what was on both our minds, "Really? Babysitting? We went from from youngest state alchemists ever to babysitters! In Five minutes flat?" I rose up and yelled. "How the heck is this important?" Charm asked rising and standing beside me. "I'm not going!" I crossed my arms in a huff. "This is not up for discussion girls." Roy spoke sitting back down at his desk and going to his paperwork. "I don't care! I'm not going!" I plopped down in the floor, looking to my sister. Signaling her to join me. But, I guess she was smart cause she just sat back down in her chair.

"Spell get out of the floor, and stop this unnecessary pouting this instance. Your starting to annoy me." Roy spoke harshly. I shook my head and pretty much dared him to speak to me again. "Spell Mustang. I am not in the mood for this right now. You have two choices get up, get packed and get your butt on the train or I can have you court marshaled." I floundered, " C-court marshaled? But you wouldn't do that to me! You couldn't you love me to much!" "Says who?" "Oh haha, your soo funny Mr. Sarcasm." "That's Major Sarcasm to you young lady." I rolled my eyes rose, and stomped out of the room. " DAD! YOU HAVE SUCH A STUPID GOD COMPLEX!" "You know Roy sad thing is she's right." Havoc spoke catching a life threaten glare. "Hey! I'm just saying!" He threw his hands in the air in surrender as Roy's fingers twitched.

There was a few minutes of suspenseful, tense silence before he turned his attention back to Charm. "Your dismissed Kayla." "Yes sir." "Oh and Tell your sister to behave herself and don't make me come down there." He smirked, Charm smiled and headed down the long hallway back to our dorm.

"URGH! Babysitting?"

"Calm down Beth."

"How can I calm down Jere?"

"Just try to."

"How can I, my dad's making me leave to go baby sit two brats?"

"But, aren't they Hohenheim's kids?"

"What does that matter? I still don't wanna go!"

"I know you don't..and I don't want you to. Try asking your dad-"

"He'd say and I quote ' You dare disobey a direct order from a more experienced personal! And your father at most hand? You've forgotten your place Bethany Christine Mustang!' Slap slap slap!" I said imitating my father'.s voice, in return earning a laugh from Jeremy on the other line.

"Don't you think your over reacting just a little bit?"

"No I-"

"Spell, hang up and go pack. Now."

"ACK!" I freaked and fell from my chair again at the sound of the rough, demanding voice. "Thanks for the heart attack Dad. Sorry Jere I got to go." "Alright bye Beth." "Bye." I hung up and spun around on my heel to face Roy.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me get off the phone I was talking to-"

"I know, who you where talking to. And also I realized that you don't seem to remember that you my dear, are boarding the train at three tomorrow morning."

"Three? But that's a whole hour before I even get up!"

"Yes, that's why your pack now, eat dinner and go to bed."

"But daddy-!"

"Go on, oh and Spell."

"Sir?"

"Riza, Armstrong and myself will be seeing you off. So there is no way your going to make it off that train without a bullet in you. Courtesy of Riza."

"Aww! Man!" I stomped forward, and as I did I heard a stiffened laugh come from my 'dear' father. I blushed, smiled and rolled my eyes, men where so predictable with their daughters, especially my daddy Roy. But, seriously it is annoying. I mean I hate it when he does that crap. Strict, loving, fatherly, Major, strict, loving, fatherly, cow! It drives me bonkers cause I never can tell how he's going to react to news. For example I flung a test- that's ok but I had better shape up. Tell him Jeremy Taylor and Spell Mustang are friends…SNAP! Literally.

"Oh well." I sighed, now making my way to my dorm where my sister was waiting.

"Where'd you do?"

"None-ya."

"Shut up. Where'd you go?" Charm asked as I shrugged then began packing.

"What does that mean?" I shrugged again.

"Beth!"

"Alright Alright..I was on the phone with Jeremy."

"Jeremy Taylor? EWWW!"

"Shut up! He's sweet and nice. Besides it's not his fault he's been to eight different schools."

"Uhh..yes it is."

"SHUT UP!" I pouted, crossing my arms and glaring up at her.

She giggled before going back to packing, and we spend from twelve in the afternoon to six at night packing up.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"WHAT?"

"Ahem."

" Sir?.." I sighed.

"Much better, but it still needs work."

"What do you want?"

"Are you two finished packing?"

"Yes sir." Charm saluted.

"Yeah." I replied crossing my arms.

"Good now come along. It's time for dinner."

"Can we have waffles?""NO!" Both daddy Roy and myself yelled.

"AW!" Kayla pouted.

We headed out for dinner and later returned. My father feeling that we need to gain as much rest as possible.

"Now girls don't forget your military statuses."

"We won't daddy Roy." Charm spoke.

"Charm, a state alchemist ranks is equal to?"

"A major sir."

"Good, spell?"

"Sir?"

"Name the ranks. In order." I glared. I always got the hard questions.

"Uh…Corporal, Sergeant, Master Sergeant, Warrant Officer..uh."

"Uh is not a ranks spell."

"Sir?"

"Just continue."

"Yes sir, Minor Officer/Soldiers, 2nd Lieutenant, 1st Lieutenant, Captain..Uhh..Major/State Alchemists, Lieutenant Colonel, Colonel…Brigadier General, Major General, Lieutenant General, General and Furhur President."

"Good Job Spell." He said ruffling my hair.

"Thanks..Lt. Colonel numb nuts.." I said quietly.

"Excuse me."

"Uh, I said Thank you daddy Roy!"

"Your symbols don't match up."

"Eheheheh…Ok bye!" I saluted then ran.

"SPELL!" Roy yelled then sighed, "It's no use." He smirked.

The next morning came all too soon as the sun was starting to rise and I was in the car with my sister, mother and father. On my way to eastern city train station, to get on and be sent away to the middle of no where..Resembool. This was pointless, and I knew it. I sat next to Roy and pouted, to which he took notice of, "Oh c'mon kid..Knock it off." I turned my head towards him and glared. The car grew silent… "Roy, perhaps you should give her some room.." Riza sighed, taking note that there was no way I'd back down from this or be stopped. "Good idea." Roy agreed as we reached the train station's boarding dock.

Roy, Riza and my sister got out, but I stayed in. "Spell, come on..out..now." Roy demanded handing my sister her suitcase.

"No."

"No?..Spell…"

"No!" I glared crossing my arms.

"Riza..take Kayla on in and get their tickets."

"Yes sir." Riza sighed guiding charm to the booths.

"Spell Mustang. Get out of the car right now."

"Roy Mustang. No way."

"If you keep on, I'll drag you out and personally put you on that train."

"You will not."

"Try me." I glared kicking the door shut.

"Don't you-" I smirked and locked the doors.

"Try and get me now dad!" I grinned.

"SPEEEELL!" I leaned back against the seat and relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

I soon found myself staring at the floor as I was thrown over my father's shoulder. "I told you I'd personally get you on that train." I glared and crosses my arms. "Put me down." Roy shook his head and bounced me a little, causing me to grunt as my stomach hit his shoulder.

"Ow! Dad!"

"Enough Spell."

"Put me down father!"

"Spell."

"…Please daddy.."

"I said no."

"daddy.."

"Keep on and I'm going to spank you."

"…..I'll be really good!"

"SPELL."

"Puh-leeease!"

"Fine." Roy sighed shifting me and setting me on my feet. I grinned and look for an exit. "There!" I smirked running full force towards the door. Several people stared as I ran towards the exit. One being my sister, another being my mother, "Riza!" She nodded and pursed to knock me off my feet and into my father's arms in one swift kick.

He glared swinging me back over his shoulder and walking towards the train. I pouted but remained silent as not to get my rear beat. I was then carried onto the train, gathering several looks from passengers. "what? Never seen a girl being forced against her will before?" "Bethany." Riza's tone seemed shocked. "sorry…" I whined. "Now be good." Roy sighed setting me down on one of the seats and putting my suitcase above me. "Yes sir.." I nodded, looking down.

"Why so upset Spell?"

"I don't wanna go.."

"I know..but look, its your first big mission." Roy smiled slightly ruffling my hair.

"But I don't wanna go.."

"We'll have fun sister!" Charm smiled.

"says you.."

"It'll be like house. Just like we use to play!" She giggled.

"I guess…" I looked out the window.

"We'll see you soon, love you." Roy sighed kissing my head and then my sister's.

"Call anytime." Riza added smiling at us before the two left.

I sighed, the trip to Resembool was a three hour ride..and it was 3:52 a.m…dad figured that if we left around that time we'd get there in time to greet the boys. I shrugged, " Whatever…" I opened the window and lay my head against the wooden frame. Feeling the breeze run through my hair as I slowly drifted off into a daydream.

I began to wonder about my assignments..what would they be like?..Would they like me?..What about sister? All these thoughts burst into my head at once, like a thousand firecrackers. I began to become frightened..and then I started missing my father. I looked at my sister then to the window.. "What if they hate me?.."

"Hmm? What?"

"What?"

"You said something…what was it Beth?"

"Oh..uh..nothing." I lied.

"Well..alright then…" My sister smiled before rolling back over and going to sleep.

I sighed and looked out the window,counting the seconds until the sun came up..things where going to be so much different now. I went from being babied to being a babysitter. Great, I wanted to grow up..but not this much.. "This sucks..and dumb Jere didn't do anything to stop it..then again he is lower rank than me." I smirked to myself continuing to gaze out the window. Loving the way the wind blew through my dark brown (almost black) hair. The way the sun shown down upon me and the way it made all the passing scenery come to life. Time began to fly by and before I knew it we had almost reached our destination.. "Sister?..We're almost there!" I sighed, unsure of wither I should be happy or not.

"Really?…Seems like we left only a few minutes ago.."

"Well..you have been asleep for two hours.."

"So we have an hour left?"

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"Wanna get some food?" Charm asked, glazing over at me.

I nodded and stood, "Wonder what kinda stuff will they be serving…"

"Not sure..maybe it'll be good."

"Yeah…keyword…maybe." I sighed.

She stood and joined me in standing in the isle. I smiled at her, ya know..maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought. I mean I'd have my sister there with me. And just maybe the two assignments wouldn't hate me too much..maybe..just maybe.. We walked back to the café in the back of the train and sat down, looked over the menus and settled on fries and two hamburgers. Both of us more than grateful to be getting some food that was actually eatable. As appose to our dad's 'cooking' which wasn't bad when he was grilling..but when he was actually trying to cook..he failed…epically.

I looked at my sister, " Do you have any details on our job?"

"Yeah, two boys. Ages 7 and 8.."

I frowned, "Boys?..Why Boys?"

"Sister?.." Charm seemed a little surprised..

"Sorry..I'm just hungry.." I glared off to the side.

"Well…try not to show it so much."

"..No promises." I sighed.

Not too long after we got our food and began to eat. While we ate, we grew closer and closer to the mission we where coming to face…Parenthood. I sighed, there was no way around it..sister and I were to look after two boys..Edward and Alphonse Elric. I kept on pondering as the train came to a stop, and sister and I looked up. "Stop one! Resembool!" The conductor yelled. "That's us." My sister sighed as we stood up to get our stuff. "Don't worry Beth. They'll like you..ya got a way with Kids." I nodded and grabbed my suitcase as we got off the train. I squinted, the sun was very bright, and the air felt more open than it had in eastern city. The sky was bluer, and the clouds were bigger. This was almost too real..but then I was it…two little blond boys standing no more than three feet in front of me.

"C-charm!" I yelped, dropping my luggage. "What now? Did ya see a bug or something Sparky?" "Oh shut up. It's not a bug. It's Assignments 1 and 2.."


End file.
